The Final Laugh
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Ed is grounded on his birthday, but his destiny changes forever thanks to the laptop and quiz. It is a oneshot and then a pairing Ed and Doremi. EEnExOjamajo DoremixOuran crossover. Warning: Ed is OOC.


**N/A: This is only a single shot involving Ed and I don't own anything from Cartoon Network.  
>I don't own Doremi from Ojamajo Doremi. I don't own anything related to Ouran Academy or their host club. <strong>

**Pairing: Doremi/Ed (Random and don't complain about it. They both have little sisters, so I don't give a crap about you don't like the pairing.**

**Summary: Ed is grounded on his birthday, but his destiny takes a turn thanks one laptop. EEExOJxOuran. Oneshot **

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Laugh<strong>

It was before I was accepted to Ouran, finding my one true love, and last my dream. Being grounded for a crime that I didn't take the worse out of me. I never expect to be the end of my rope. Even though, I would expect my sister to act mature for her age instead she had become Devil's Spawn. She went a little bit too far on my birthday, and she wanted to go with me to the campaign. I refused.

She had to rub my foot the wrong way and I had enough of her foolishness. This also gave me the time to think about it for one. I wanted to become something that my mother would be proud. It gave time to think of what my future hold. My comics had been burnt my Sarah and Jimmy. I was left with a broken TV that my mom replaced and my tub of gravy was replaced with a new tub. My collection videos had been taken away, but I was left with "Justin Bieber" album that I don't like. It was a good thing that my parents never did take my new laptop computer from me and I glad that I hid it under the bed.

I am glad that Sarah isn't in my room as I took out my laptop computer that is in a rusted old molded box. I kept in disguise, so none of my friends would detect it. The only one that knew about the laptop was Kevin and Double D. Even though, they are trustworthy friends unlike Eddy. He would try to ruin it for me or used it as a scam. I liked Eddy as a friend except he can go overboard. As I set up my laptop computer on the table that used to be stacked up with my comics. I set up everything by the instruction guide and then started up the laptop on the table.

I started up the laptop and then waited until it reached to a welcome screen. I put in my username and password, so no one can go through. I began to log in afterwards and I decided to do homework for the sake of it. I don't want my parents to get angry; it would one chance for a change. Then I noticed something suspicious about a pop-up from the screen, and I was suspicious at first. IT doesn't have the name of it, but I am not sure if it was a virus or not. I decided to take a chance as I clicked on it. I showed a few questions, it gave me the first question simple about my personal life. I managed to take my time with the questions that are going to become difficult, and I decided to take my time with this one. I took notes from the book that Double D gave me even though I don't use it that much and a few textbooks that I saved up.

It took me about an hour and a half to complete it. The last part was based on comics that I collected, and I took it to extreme when I wrote it in an essay. It took me another two hours and four-five minutes to finish it. I saw the screen that rates my school and it was a huge surprise that I got an A+ for the first time. Unlike the tests in my school, I clicked on the next part. They gave me an option on the switch schools that I wanted to go to. Even though in reality, I still am going to Peach Creek, but I thought it would be a joke. I decided to pick Ouran High School Host Club and Shibusen for the heck of it. It was complete, and I heard mother coming straight to my room. I decided to close it down and continued on with my essay.

"Edward, I heard you have be-," she said as she peered through the door.

She saw me simply doing my work, and she was quiet for the first time. She was surprised to see me study and looked through a few textbooks. She replied with a smile before she left. I heard Sarah trying to get me trouble except it didn't work when mom took my side. I heard Sarah's groaning in the background as she headed to her room and slammed the door. For once, I smiled in delightful when she was talking to dad in the background.

She said, "I think I was being too hard for him, I ruined his birthday for him. What should I do?"

"Well, you should think of that instead of taking Sarah's side and he turns an age," dad said, "We were supposed to celebrate his birthday and thanks to that brat." "Don't call Sarah a brat!" said my mom in an anger.

"See, thanks to you," said dad in vain, "you spoiled her instead of noticing him. You failed as a mother and that should change right now. I was happy enough to give him something that I won't let Sarah or YOU RUIN FOR ED!"

Mom gasped at the background as dad left the house. She never found out about the laptop. I was pretty glad that both of my parents were now on my side. I decided to continue on with the assignment until it was time to shut down the laptop. I placed the computer back under my bed and slept on my bed at 1:30 AM. It turned out to be the best one, but I wished I would be hanging out with my friends on my birthday.

Next day, it was just a normal day after my mom lifted up my grounded, but she was serious about me going home by seven o'clock. I decided to wear something different instead of my old clothes and for the first time I took a bath. It wasn't that bad even after I borrowed mom's shampoo, conditioner, and soap.

I fitted into something different like a white collar shirt with a black tie, black jeans, gray socks, and black shoes. I asked mom to fix my hair and she did a good job of it even though it was a surprise. Sarah wasn't impressed except I ignored her. Kevin was the first one who walks up to me and he said, "Sorry about your birthday." He took out a jawbreaker from his right pocket and gave it to me. I gasped in astonishment to see the largest jawbreaker.

"Here's my gift to ya, but don't tell Eddy about it," said Kevin as he went on his bike and left. I smiled as I placed the jawbreaker inside my mom and sucked it.

It tasted like Chunky Puffs, I was pretty much happy. Johnny 2x4 came up to me with Plank by his side.

Johnny said, "Plank and I felt bad for your birthday."

"Thanks," I said in a calm manner.

"Wow, Ed, you change over time," said Johnny surprise, "Plank wanted you to wish you good luck."

"Thank, it gave me time to think," I said.

I continued to suck my jawbreaker, I noticed Eddy was missing. I went straight to his house and I knocked at his door.

Nazz answered, "Sorry, Ed, he is grounded."

"For what?" I replied.

"Wow, Ed you changed a lot," said Nazz surprised.

"Yes, I did!" I said, "I don't know why."

"I heard what happen and I don't agree with Sarah one bit," said Nazz, "She had been hard on you and she need to control her anger. She can't manipulate all her life, she needs to cool off a little bit."

"I agree with you," I said with a sigh, "She maybe my sister except she could go a little bit too far."

"I better get going," said Nazz as we heard Eddy trying to escape, and she closed the door.

Then I heard Sarah and Jimmy in the background. I decided to avoid them at all cost until I noticed Japanese middle-aged man was right in front of the house.

I walked to him in a gentle manner and I said, "Hello, who are you?"

"Are you Edward?" he said with a gentle smile.

He wore a business suit, white collared shirt, a black tie around his neck, and black dress shoes.

"Yes, I am!" I said in a calm manner.

"The test you took online, well, you had been accepted to Ouran Academy," he said as he took out of the letter.

Before he gave it to me, Sarah got in the middle and snagged it away from me.

"A letter for me!" she said as she tried to make me jealous, "My brother is too stupid to go with this expensive school or attractive."

"Young lady, give that letter back," he said in a gentle manner and that I agreed except Sarah didn't listen.

She started to cause for trouble as she ran away with the letter and I began to go after her. It was chased for the letter and I knew she wouldn't give up. She should realize that letter belong to me alone and not her.

Then she knocked at Jimmy's door and the door opened. She blows a raspberry at me and slammed it close. I slammed myself to the door before the door close. I was too late. I heard Sarah laughing in the background as she waved the letter in the air with Jimmy snickering in the background. I knocked at the door continually except the door won't open. I didn't have a choice, so I smashed the door open. I heard Sarah and Jimmy going upstairs and I went after them.

"Big Brother," she said in a sweet tone, "You want the letter."

"Sarah, I had enough with your childish games," I said as I stood my ground. Sarah didn't listen as she placed it over the lighter.

She said in a sly manner, "I won't stop doing it until I get what I want in life. You had your chance to gain acceptance to mom, I would rather have you lived with our Auntie instead."

I tried to grab the letter, but Sarah jumped over me with Jimmy behind her. I continued to chase her into the kitchen.

"You had your chance, you spoiled brat!" I said as I tried to get closer to the letter.

All, Sarah did was simply laughing at me like I am an idiot. She went outside with Jimmy behind her and I decided to go after her. We went over Rolf's yard when he was milking the cow, and his face wasn't pleased when he yelled out "Ed-BOY!"

We went past the playground that where Johnny and Plank played on the swing, but last we were all over Peach Creek. It was sad enough the property was ruined and I was forced to spit out my jawbreaker before getting by a tree. It hit Sarah from behind and slammed her down on the floor. The letter was sent flying before Jimmy grabbed it except he missed. It landed in the puddle and a car ran over it. Sarah and Jimmy laughed. I broke down in tears until the gentleman walked up behind them.

"I never met an impertinence child in my life," he said in anger, "a little girl should never do irresponsible things to her own brother when he was reward to go the Ouran Academy. You had some nerves to doing things. What would your mother say?"

"YOU LISTEN HERE, I DESERVED TO GO TO THE PRIVATE SCHOOL NOT THAT DORK!" she said, but she made a big mistake when mother came from behind.

"Sarah, how could you say something to that gentleman?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"But Ed did something that upset me!" she tells lies and tried to do The Look.

"No, ma'am, your child need to learn how to respect elders and your child need to behave more like a normal child," he said in a harsh manner as he ranted on with my sister. Everyone gathered around and Sarah's expression was priceless.

"I WOULD NEVER LET THIS CHILD GO TO OURAN BECAUSE OF HER ATTITUDE!" he yelled. "Ouran?" said my mother in disbelief.

"Yes, Ouran, your son had passed the exam on the computer and he had been accepted to this school," he explained, "Don't worry; we got it covered for a Scholar Student."

Mom gasped in disbelief and she frowned at Sarah along with Jimmy.

"Young lady, we would have that talk," she said and Sarah gave me the glare. Before she went back into the house and she turned to Jimmy with disappointment.

"You could have stopped her," she said with more disappointment, "Your parents would be hearing this one from me."

"It wasn't his fault, he didn't know what was going on," I said in his defense and my mother smiled in delight. Jimmy didn't say a word as he left home.

"We should talk someplace else," the gentleman said as we decided to go back into my house.

As the gentleman and my mom was talking. I went down to my room and I noticed something was missing. I checked under my bed and my laptop was gone. I began to look around my room and it was nowhere to be found.

I realized one person that would go into my room and searched my stuff. It wasn't Eddie except it was my Sarah. I rushed up to mom as she was talking to the gentleman.

"Mom, I can't find my laptop," I said with sadness.

Then I heard Sarah laughing as she taunted me as she hold the laptop. I rushed up to her room and I saw her playing around with it. When I met playing, she was coloring it with her own marker and putting stickers on it. She was ruining it and slammed her hammer down on it. I gasped in horror as she slammed it down with her foot. I heard the screen was crushed and I was horrified. Sarah giggled as she threw the laptop from the window. I looked down in sadness.

"Sarah, was that Ed's LAPTOP that hit on my head?" yelled dad in anger.

I heard mom and the gentleman rush into the scene. Sarah tried to act innocent, but it came to close when Sarah had been officially grounded for life. My laptop was repaired by the gentleman; I never knew he was good with repairing items. It was a surprise.

It was sad to leave the Peach Creek and everyone says their goodbye a week later before heading off the airport. It was a surprise that Double D got also transfer to private school in the America and Eddy remained in high school except it sucked that they can't come with me to Japan. Due to the fact their parents can't afford the money for them except for Double D who had a scholarship to that private school.

Mom and dad always sent letters to me on how I was doing, that was a change that they cared for me more than Sarah. They won't tolerate Sarah anymore due to her behavior and plus she was now grounded after Jimmy was forced to tell them about her schemes in the past. Sarah had been transferred to a boarding school where teachers get students seriously. She wasn't the same and tried to get her away. She got a taste of her own medicine.

I felt bad because she had to learn the hard way. I enjoyed my school and we befriended the Host Club during my stay. They gave me a makeover; I enjoyed myself in the school even I had ups and downs with random teachers that tried to put me down while trying one of the top ten students on the list. The best of all, I met my true love in the school. Her name was Doremi Harukaze as she had the same age. She had red hair buns and beautiful red eyes. It was strange except I thought she was an alien instead she was just a normal girl. She didn't go to this school except a normal high school due to the fact her parents cannot afford the money to get her there. She was only visiting an old friend in the school and community service to get extra credit.

We both had something in a common; we have younger sisters that gave us a pain in the butt. Even though, we both care about them. She had a huge compassion for making steak. She and I had something in common except not all of it.

Four years later, we managed to graduate later from high school and went back to America only me and Doremi alone. We went to the Peach Creek College as I reunited with Peach Creek gang except I never saw Sarah and I introduced Doremi to the gang. They accepted her except the May Kanker wasn't impressed and she was heartbroken except she found a new lover.

Even after when she was expelled from school for bad conducts and grades that what mom say. It wasn't that bad when I introduced my girlfriend to my parents, and they accepted her all of the sudden. Dad poked fun of me for being a lady's man, and it was embarrassing. Mom changed after it made her think after when I left to go to Ouran. I forgave her for everything and I forgave also my sister except I hadn't seen her for a long time.

Even though since college, I took a cooking course with Doremi who was now my wife and managed to get a Degree for it. We made up our own decision after we graduate. We decided to make a Comic Book Steak House. So, we did after we had the wedding when our restaurant made our grand opening.

It has been ten years later, the business turns out to be a success and I was the chef of the restaurant. Double D is now the accountant of the restaurant and Eddy is the co-manager. Johnny 2x4 pitches in helping out with the cleaning with Plank by his side. Kevin comes by for a visit after Nazz breaks up with him and married to Double D.

Rolf offers us his whole grown foods in his farm, so we don't have to rely on any company. It was very much a surprise that he owns a huge farm that used to be a junkyard, and last Jimmy. I haven't seen him for a while except Double D mentions that Jimmy went on to become a model in France. I don't know if that is true or not, but I sees some designs that Jimmy showed me in college in a magazine last Monday. I am never surprised even though he moved on with someone else that isn't Sarah. I am glad for him.

Our parents visit every three weeks to check on us. Doremi's family comes over sometimes only for birthday events, months, and holidays. Rolf's Nano and Nana visit us sometimes and they give us some advice. The business is going well until a familiar person shows up at the last minute when I was taking out of the garbage. I saw a person that looked just like my sister except she is. She wears a dirty brown dress and sandals. "Sarah," I said. "Fishface, are you working as a loser in the company?" she said, "I made more money in MY Company."

"First of all," I said, "You are wearing nothing, but rags. The second switch company you are working at?"

"Uh," she said as tries to explain and I said with a sly smile, "Dear sister, you did know that own the restaurant right now, and I am married to my love. I am expecting to have a child, I have graduated from high school and college. I am living a normal life without you making it worse. What do you expect me to be an idiot or a retard?"

"Well," said Sarah nervously.

"Listen Sarah, I am not your servant anymore, and I never will be," I said in a serious tone, "You caused my life a living hell, and mother regrets using favoritism over us. You had your chance and you are nothing more, but a loser yourself."

Sarah looks down in sadness and cries. "I am sorry, brother," she said as she cries.

"No, it is already too late!" I said with confidence, "You should realize your mistake, but then you got nothing. You cannot manipulate people to get what you want, and you cannot get me in trouble anymore. You are in your own trouble."

"I don't care what you tell me," she said as she began balled her fist in anger, "you are still a dork, you are."

"But I got the final laugh," I said to her as I slams the door.

Sarah looks down in sadness except embarrass and anger. She tries to fist the door open except it didn't break due to the fact it is made out of steel. She tries to again and again until her hands are bleeding. She groans in anger as she forces to leave by the security guard. "Who was that?" said Doremi. "Just an annoying dork," I said as I smile when I got back to work.

It is getting pretty good payback from her except I felt a little guilty and she never appears again. I was happy and if it wasn't for my dad giving a laptop and I wondered the laptop changed me overnight. I was dumb, but now I am now the intelligence. How did that happen? That I don't know without it. I would never get out of the situation or never be where I am now. I still enjoy my life with my friends and family, and I have no regrets.

**Regular POV**

Eddy laughs in the background as he waves the paper around. Ed and Double D didn't say a word just simply stand there.

"Lumpy, you really show your sister who is boss, but the laptop," said Eddy laughs.

"Say what you want Eddy," Ed said in a calm manner, "But for a strange reason, it changed me overnight."

"Interesting except being you telling the truth?" said Double D.

"Yes, even though your logic won't allow you to believe me," Ed said as he went back into the kitchen.

Double D and Eddy reply speechless as they hear Ed begin to cook.

Double D said, "Did he just say something?"

Eddy said , "Let's get the restaurant open!"

"OK!" said Double D.

They forget the entire incident and decide to do their jobs in the restaurant. After Eddy opens the door for the customers, he decides to put on the TV. Then a reporter appears on the screen behind the table.

"This just in, the fugitive drug dealer Sarah had been arrested yesterday for robbing the bank and random charges for third degree killing and etc.," she explains, "Accompany by a criminal who is known Drug Lord."

"That's what happen to her, go figure," said Eddy as he switches in the channel to something else.

Before he heads straight to the comic book area to sell comics to the customers and Eddy said in his mind, "Serve her right."

END

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Do you like it? Is it too short? Tell what you think about the story, please leave a review, Ok?<strong>


End file.
